A New Love
by BadgerInMySoup
Summary: As Connie skates, she thinks back to when it all changed. Including her feelings for him.


AN-Just a random, short one shot. It helps me get closer to my goal of 100 stories, so it totally works!

Enjoy!

* * *

Connie shivered as the cool air in the ice rink hit her skin. She made her way into the locker room, her bag hanging limply at her side. Inside the small, cramped room, she put her bag onto the bench and sat down next to her, removing her skates. After lacing them up, she stood and made her way out onto the ice.

She stepped onto the ice and let herself go as she skated around, the feeling of freedom flowing through her. This was why she loved hockey, she could be herself. She could forger her troubles. She could forget her feelings.

This past year had been hell. What with her and Guy breaking up, for real this time, her mom had remarried and she ended up with three new step-siblings. Then of course, Charlie.

Yes, Charlie Conway her best friend. The one person who knew her, better then anyone else. He'd had a bad year as well. Him and Julie had broken up, the long distance during the summer being nearly impossible.

They'd spent the summer, all year, together him and her. Helping to rebuild each other. Then, she brought him to her mothers wedding. She'd dressed up, and so did he. They danced, and he made her laugh, made her forget why she was there. And then...she turned around to look at him...and she finally saw him.

She finally saw those blue eyes, the way they lit up when he laughed, darkened when he was angry, and softened when he looked at her. She saw his crooked smile, that always seemed to appear on his face when he was around her. She felt how right it felt to dance in his arms that night, and for one brief moment, she felt she would have stayed in his arms forever.

Charlie was Guy's best friend as well, and any romance between them would cause so much anger and pain. Julie was also Connie's best friend, and Connie knew she wasn't over Charlie. She also knew Charlie was over her, he'd told her so himself.

She faintly heard the door to the arena open and wondered who it could be. Her life got one hundred time better when she heard his familier voice.

''Cons?''

She stopped on the ice, closing her eyes, willing herself to leave. She heard him skate over to her, he must have already had his skates on when she walked in.

''Cons, what are you doing here?'' he asked.

He placed a hand on her shoulder and gasped. ''You're freezing.''

He removed his sweat jacket and placed it over her flimsy T-shirt. She had brought a hoodie, and she knew exactly where it was. In her gym bag. In the locker room.

''Thanks.'' she finally whispered.

He skated around her, until he was facing her, searching her eyes. She wondered what he'd fine there.

''Are you ok Connie? You've been so out of it lately.''

''I'm fine Spaz, no worries.'' she said.

He gave her a look, a I-know-you're-lying-so-don't-even-try look.

''Just a lot on my mind. What with my break-up, the marriage...the pregnancy.''

He's eyes widened in surprise. ''Are you serious?''

Connie nodded, thankful to have something to explain for her weird behavior.

''You're gonna be a big sister. Fun.''

She grinned.

''But, that's not what's been bothering you.''

Her grin faded. ''Really, well Dr. Conway, whatever could it be?''

He smirked. ''I don't know, you're shutting me out. Why?''

Connie shrugged, needing to get away from his intense stare. She started to skate away and heard him skate after her.

''Go away, Charlie.'' she said.

''No, not until you tell me what's up. Come on, Cons, you never keep things from me.''

She turned on him, glaring, her anger at the situation forming the words in her mouth. ''Well, maybe it's time for secrets! You don't need to know everything Charlie!''

''What is wrong with you! I'm just trying to help.'' he snapped.

''What's wrong? How about I might be falling for the worst possible person I could be falling for, how's that for wrong. Are you happy that you know now, is your life complete!''

He looked so hurt at her outburst that she turned away and started skating again.

''Who?'' she heard him ask.

She stopped and, with her back to him, felt braver.

''He's someone sweet. Someone, who can always make me laugh, and who knows me so well. He's cute, and always cares about his friends. He helped put me back together, after a year of hell.'' she said, quietly, but she knew he could hear.

The only sound was his skates on the ice.

''Who?'' he asked again, right behind her.

She turned and looked into his eyes, seeing confusion, hope...and something else.

''Do you really need to ask, Spaz?'' she asked.

With a small grin, he closed the distance between them and she was in his arms again. Closing her eyes, she rested her head on his shoulder, feeling everything click into place. This was it, this was where she belonged.

''Charlie.''

He looked at her, and she could tell, he wanted what she wanted. He felt how she felt.

So right there, on the ice, when she leaned up to kiss him, he leaned down and their lips met in the middle.

This was right...forget Julie...forget Guy...right here, being with him kissing him...this was what she wanted.

* * *

AN-Totally short, but I hope you liked, my love of C/C will never go away, though it's offically second behind C/J


End file.
